roninwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Assault on the Dynasty
"Assault on the Dynasty" is the eleventh episode of Ronin Warriors. It was originally broadcasted on syndicated television during the summer of 1995, and was eventually aired through reruns on the SciFi channel, as well as part of Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block. Summary The time has come for the Ronin Warriors to infiltrate the Dynasty's stronghold. To protect Mia and Yuli, the Ronins decide to leave them behind. But when Dais attacks, the teens are forced into a battle they cannot win without a little help. Synopsis Talpa gives the order to seal off his castle. At once, the Dynasty gates slam shut and the city is filled with a dense fog. The Ronin Warriors, Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze are walking through the city, but stop when they notice the change. Mia tells them that it's Talpa's way of protecting his castle. Sage agrees that their proximity has the Dynasty emperor worried. Mia explains that the fog isn't normal and goes on to recite something her grandfather once told her about Talpa's defenses. They instantly begin to connect the story to their surroundings. Kento starts to get frustrated about the lack of action, and Ryo calms him down. The group moves on, but White Blaze suddenly senses something. He roars and charges off deeper into the fog. The Ronins run after him, Ryo calling out to the tiger. By the time they catch up, they find what White Blaze was leading them to: a dense wall of black smoke. They connect it to another part of Mia's story. Kento scoffs at the so-called impenetrable wall and goes to prove how useless it'll be against them, but Rowen stops him before he can walk into the smoke wall, stating that it could be a trap. Ryo agrees. Cye comes up with an idea to send a nearby van through. Kento's upset at first, but then jumps behind the wheel and rides the moving van through the smoke wall. Sage comments on his cockiness. Inside the smoke wall is pitch black. The van comes to a stop, and Kento laughs at the others for worrying over nothing, though he suddenly pouts at the thought of not being ambushed. He gets out of the van just as a strange gust of wind heads towards him. Kento jumps out of the way, watching as the strange wind lifts the vehicle into the air. Two of the gusts of wind aim for him, but Kento dodges and the winds collide with each other. Unfortunately, this distracts Kento long enough for the wind blasts to sic the van on him. He's hit dead on, flying back out of the smoky wall and crashing to the ground. Kento stands up, but the gusts come flying out of the smoke wall and wrap around him, trying to drag him back. The other four Ronins rush to the rescue, Sage quickly defending Mia and Yuli while Cye gets caught, as well. It's very short lived, as Rowen quickly frees Kento and Ryo frees Cye. The two civilians run off, but Yuli trips on a manhole cover and falls. Ryo grabs him fast just as everyone makes their getaway. Talpa watches all of this from within his castle. He summons Dais to him and offers him an opportunity to win the favor of the Dynasty Emperor. The Warlord of Illusion readily accepts, all ready having a plan in mind. However, the plan requires that the castle gates reopen. Talpa does not wish to do so, but after hearing Dais explain his plan to use the Nether Spirits, as well as the terrain of the Dynasty's territory, he agrees. However, he warns the Warlord of the consequences should the Ronins thwart him. Having taken a few minutes to catch their breaths, Ryo calls for the group's attention and gets them back on the matter at hand: getting through the smoke wall. Sage points out that they had mystical armor and they couldn't even get through, so it wouldn't be wise for Mia and Yuli to even make an attempt. Kento suggests finding the gate from Mia's story. Before they can reach a consensus, the fog suddenly lifts. Everyone's on alert, and Kento jumps to the top of a tall building to see what's going on. He's the first to get a good look at the four Dynasty gates and Talpa's castle beyond. The other four Ronins join Kento on the building to see for themselves what's what. Ryo comments about the height of the gates before giving the orders to get moving. Sage stops him, saying that they can't bring Mia and Yuli. Rowen agrees, as does Ryo. Cye asks if they're just gonna leave them behind. Kento reminds him that it's a matter of their safety. Yuli picks that moment to call up to Ryo. His decision made, the Warrior of Fire jumps back down to the street level. The group continues on together to the first gate. Yuli is amazed by the size of it. Kento moves forward and pushes with all his might, forcing the gigantic doors to open, revealing the castle beyond. Yuli asks if they're going in. Ryo doesn't respond, doesn't even look the two civilians in the eye. Yuli asks what's wrong, and he tells the boy that he has to stay behind with Mia. This does not go over well with Yuli and he begs to go along with the Ronins. Hoping to change his mind, Ryo slaps Yuli across the face, and while Mia protests, it does the trick. Yuli angrily runs off, even after Ryo apologizes and explains why he can't allow them to come. Mia tells him to be careful before going after Yuli. Sage reassures Ryo that he did the right thing. Rowen adds that Yuli won't stay mad forever. Ryo accepts their words and sends White Blaze to protect their friends. Once the tiger is out of sight, he tells Kento to shut the gate once they've gone through. Kento does as he's told. Ryo reminds everyone to be on guard. As the five progress, Ryo contemplates on the silence. The quiet is immediately broken, however, when Dais confronts the Ronins. Ryo moves in to attack, but is met with nothing but air, Dais having been nothing but an illusion. The real Dais appears behind him and orders that the gates be opened. As soon as they are, the Nether Spirits fly out of them, playing a strange tune and blasting the Ronins to the ground. Ryo wonders what the strange beings are. Sage identifies them as spirits, speculating that they work for Talpa. Kento decides to taunt Dais, which causes the Warlord to attack him. Despite the five warriors working together as a team, Dais is too strong for them in their undergear. Ryo gives the order to summon the Elemental Armors. However, the Ronins find that, due to the presence of the Nether Spirits, they cannot don their armor. Dais unleashes his special attack, forcing the Ronins to scatter. Rowen is unable to avoid it and is trapped by the web. Cye is caught soon after as he attempts to free Strata, and Kento is knocked down by Dais' nunchuka. Ryo and Sage tagteam to bring down the Warlord of Illusion, but even that doesn't work. It's not long before four of the five are ensnared in Dais' web, only a battered Ryo eluding him. Wildifre wishes they could summon the armors. Elsewhere in the city, Mia and White Blaze finally track down Yuli waiting back at the jeep. He's all ready forgiven Ryo, knowing that the other Ronins need to be able to rely on him at the moment. He still wants to help, though. White Blaze growls in warning, looking towards the area beyond the Dynasty Gates. Mia and Yuli gasp upon seeing a gigantic spider web in the distance. Dais hangs upside down from his web, admiring his handiwork: the five Ronin Warriors tied up like insects. Dais informs them that their feeble attempts to get free are just strenthening his webs. Noting that Ryo isn't quite ready to succumb, he offers to spare Wildfire in return for his loyalty to Talpa and the Dynasty. Ryo refuses. Dais responds by cutting Ryo free, sending the Ronin free falling straight down to the ground. He comments about how easy it is to bring down the boy without his armor, and Ryo reminds him that the battle isn't over just yet. Dais cackles as he mocks Wildfire for being so confident. Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze walk through the Dynasty Gate, but are unable to withstand the force of the wind created by the Nether Spirits and are forced back out of Dynasty territory. A golden glow attracts their attention to the sudden appearance of the Staff of the Ancient One, which floats into Mia's hands. However, she doesn't know what to do next. Ryo and Dais continue their fight, the Ronin on the losing end of the struggle. Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze finally arrive on the scene and see what's happening. Ryo warns them back, but Dais notices them anyway and redirects his attack towards them. Mia raises the Ancient's Staff just in time, deflecting the attack. The golden light it emits has the added effect of dispersing the Nether Spirits. With them gone, Ryo is able to summon the Armor of Wildfire. Dais takes a cautious step back as the Warrior of Righteousness faces him down. Ryo unleashes his attack, which is strong enough to breech Talpa's throne room and break all four Dynasty Gates. The Dynasty Emperor warns that Ryo's armor, while indeed powerful, will not be enough to stop him. Once everyone has gathered together again, Ryo apologizes to Yuli for hitting him. Yuli accepts the apology, knowing that his friend didn't mean anything by it. Kento acknowledges that Mia and Yuli's timely arrival saved their lives, but Mia says that the Ancient's Staff was what truely helped them. Sage states that they have an ally. Ryo wants to find out who it is. Continuity *This is the first time all five Ronin Warriors have been together in Toyama since they were scattered in "Glory for Anubis." *The Ronins, Mia, and Yuli have made it into Dynasty territory. *Mia obtains the Staff of the Ancient One. Title An "assault" means to "make an attack on." The episode title, therefore, literally means that the Ronin Warriors are "making an attack on the Dynasty." It is a reference to the Ronins, Mia, and Yuli attempting to break into Talpa's territory. Cast ::: Ryo of the Wildfire — Matt Hill Rowen of the Strata — Ward Perry Cye of the Torrent / Sage of the Halo — Michael Donovan Kento of Hardrock — Jason Gray-Stanford Mia — Lalainia Lindbjerg Yuli — Christopher Turner Talpa — Mina E. Mina Dais — Matt Smith Narrator — David Kaye Quotes Mia: "This isn't normal fog." Ryo: "Huh? Mia, just what are you talking about?" Mia: "Just something my grandfather said. He once told me of a corridor of fog that hides a moat that doesn't have any water and a stone fence with no stone. It protects the castle of Talpa, and the only way in is through the main gate." : — Mia tells the Ronins and Yuli about another story passed down to her. "Hey, is this a joke? This thing couldn't keep out a mouse, let alone the mighty Ronin Warriors." : — Kento isn't intimidated by the wall of fog Cye: "Hey, Kento. Help me push this through first, will ya?" Kento: "Aw, man! That's no way to treat my wheels!" : — Cye's plan does not please Kento. "What a hotdog!" : — Sage, on Kento's impulsiveness. "Have you lost your mind?!" : — Talpa, on Dais' request to open the Dynasty Gates. "I'm sorry, Yuli, but you have to listen to me. This is not a game. Look, we don't know what we're going to find in there, and I don't want to see you get hurt. I have to know you and Mia are safe or I can't fight." : — Ryo sends Yuli and Mia away. "What's the matter, Warriors? Where's that awesome power you promised?" : — Dais mocks the Ronins after their failure to don their full armors. Mia: "Yuli, he didn't mean to hurt you." Yuli: "I know he didn't mean it. The Ronin Warriors have a lot to deal with, and they all depend on Ryo." : — Yuli's quick to forgive and forget. "You haven't won... I will never bow down to you or your master." : — Ryo refuses to waver on his resolve. Cultural references Goofs Animation Mistakes *This episode is notorious for having the worst animation in the entire series. Dialogue Mistakes English Dub Mistakes Trivia *Kento was upset that Cye suggested sending his van through the smoke wall. This is only true for the English dub, as Kento is under the driving age and doesn't even own a car, let alone a van. *Though never specifically stated as being the strongest of the five, Kento is the one the Ronins rely on to open the large door of the Dynasty Gate. See Also *Break Through The Demon Gate Category:Episodes Category:Ronin Warriors